The evil chronicles
by neko-hitomi li
Summary: Sakura es una malvada princesa, Syaoran su fiel sirviente que haría todo por ella. Adaptacion de la saga vocaloid "The evilius chronicles" pasen y lean. Terminada.
1. La hija de la maldad

Bueno como siempre aclaro que los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen son de Clamp y Yamaha.

The daugther of evil.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, demasiado en realidad existió el reino de la injuria e inhumanidad, este reino era gobernado por Sakura, la malvada princesa, con solo catorce de edad todo lo que Sakura deseara lo podía tener, tenía una noble yegua llamada Josephine y un fiel sirviente con rostro similar, su nombre era Syaoran, el cual en realidad era su hermano gemelo el cual usaba lentillas color ámbar y no revelaba su identidad por no causarle problemas a su hermanita menor.

Si alguien no pagaba los impuestos o desobedecía una orden suya simplemente tiraba de una cuerda llevando a su desdichada victima hasta el fondo de un abismo.

-Jo, Jo, Jo, Jo, ahora todos de rodillas- pronunciaba cuando su desdichada victima caía hasta el final.

Ella sin duda era una malvada rosa cubierta de espinas, que creía estar rodeada de insignificantes hierbas.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo Syaoran, por qué desobedecen a su querida princesa- comentaba un día Sakura después de haber mandado a alguien por el abismo, y se sentó en un suave sofá de plumas.

-Al menos puede tener la certeza de que yo nunca le desobedeceré princesa- dijo Syaoran con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay para merendar hoy?- pregunto Sakura ansiosa.

-Panecillos de fresa rellenos de un suave manjar blanco- dicho esto abrió una bandeja dejando a la vista los panecillos recién horneados y con muy buena pinta.

-Tu nunca me fallas- dijo tomando un panque.

-He ¿princesa Sakura? Etto…-Syaoran no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¡SYAORAN!- grito Sakura demasiado molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre su majestad?-pregunto Syaoran muy preocupado.

-Olvidaste la leche caliente, de nuevo- dijo dedicándole una mirada de _eres un olvidadizo._

-Lo lamento- dijo yendo rápidamente por ella.

Cuando regreso con la bandeja de él te, solo que en vez de te era un jarrón lleno de perfumada leche caliente, se sentó en el suelo mirando desde lo alto el sofá de plumas donde su princesa descansaba.

-Etto ¿princesa Sakura?-dijo Syaoran pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el cabello castaño.

-Si quieres un panecillo tómalo al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano mayor…- dijo Sakura tomando la bandeja y ofreciéndosela.

-Usted es tan buena- dijo Syaoran con alegría y tomando el panque.

- Pero no era eso de lo que le quería hablar, los emisarios del príncipe azul han mandado una carta para invitarla a una fiesta- comenzó Syaoran pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-¿El príncipe Eriol? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto saltando en el sofá de plumas ya que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese príncipe.

-En tres días zarpamos, pero me preguntaba si pue… pue… ¿puedo ir con usted?- pregunto Syaoran todo sonrojado.

Sakura podía notarlo él le ocultaba algo, pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Pues claro, al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano mayor- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡GRACIAS!- dijo Syaoran saltando sobre Sakura.

-Hey…- dijo quitándoselo de encima.

-Lo siento lo olvide…- dijo Syaoran demasiado apenado.

-Y ahora a empacar- dijo Sakura juntando sus manos.

-Vale- dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie, hizo una reverencia a Sakura y salió hacia su cuarto.

Unos días más tarde, habían cruzado el mar y se habían instalado en el palacio del príncipe Eriol, el cual recibió calurosamente a Syaoran pero se mostró frio pero siempre Cortez con Sakura.

Aquel era el día de la famosa fiesta.

-¿Qué te parece este o este o este?- pregunto Sakura rebuscando entre su amplia colección de vestidos.

-Yo creo que todos le quedan bien- dijo Syaoran con una gotita.

-Ya se esté- dijo enseñándole un precioso vestido amarillo.

-Perfecto – dijo con su gentil sonrisa.

Una vez que Sakura se cambió bajaron a la fiesta, Sakura trato hábilmente de acercase a su amado pero este la evadía hábilmente yéndose con la princesa de verde: Tomoyo.

En un punto de la fiesta este se puso al frente de la multitud, tomo la mano de Tomoyo y golpeo una copa para atraer toda la atención.

-Espero que todos estén disfrutando de la velada, pero quiero decir el motivo de esta, dentro de unos meses me casare con mi querida Tomoyo, y esta es nuestra fiesta de compromiso- dijo con su característica sonrisa.

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron de esperar también los aplausos, pero a la princesa Sakura se le aguaron los ojos, y salió de allí de inmediato seguida de cerca por Syaoran.

No era posible, no era cierto, no lo quería creer pero lo había escuchado de la boca de su príncipe él se había enamorado de una princesa de un reino tan cercano al suyo.

-Syaoran recoge nos vamos de aquí de inmediato- dijo Sakura, había tomado una decisión.

-Pero mi princesa….- comenzó pero…

-¿Quieres se tu unos de los que mande a la guillotina? A y llegando convoca al capitán del ejército y a mis emisarios quiero decirles algo- dijo dándose la vuelta para que no la viera llorar.

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes-dijo haciendo una reverencia y partiendo a hacer lo que su princesa le indico.

En unas pocas horas habían arribado al castillo, todos los emisarios y el capitán del ejército estaban presentes, también uno que otro noble.

-Les ordeno que vayan y destruyan el reino verde, no dejen un solo niño, mujer u hombre con vida, y quiero ver muerta a su princesa ¿entendieron?- dijo con su soberbio aire.

-¿Qué dia…- comenzó un noble pero Sakura tiro de la cuerda.

-Al, próximo no será hacia las mazmorras, será directamente hacia la guillotina- dijo mirando a el resto como si fueran insignificantes hierbas.

Todos callaron y cayeron en la cuenta de que no tenían más opción que obedecer, hicieron una reverencia y partieron a cumplir sus órdenes.

-¿Es que no es la hora de la merienda?- dijo Sakura a Syaoran.

Un par de días después salió a la luz la terrible noticia: el reino verde había sido devastado y la princesa Tomoyo había muerto trágicamente durante el ataque.

Esta noticia fue escuchada por nada más y nada menos que la que había estado planeando la caída de la princesa inhumanidad, la que llamaban el espadachín carmesí, Mei Ling.

Al enterarse no dudo en aprovechar esa furia hacia la princesa, reunió a los habitantes de su reino, que ya estaban hartos de servir a la caprichosa princesa y en pocas horas el castillo estaba rodeado y Sakura en manos de mei Ling, quien la entrego a la justicia, la cual la condenó a muerte en la guillotina las dos del siguiente día.

Así pues paso el tiempo, y la hora de la ejecución llego, sonaban las campanas de la iglesia y toda la gente se amontonaba para ver a la malvada caer, pero antes de que la navaja rebanara su cuello solamente atinó a decir:

-¿Es que no es hora de la merienda?- y la navaja cayo liberando a ese reino de su opresión.

Esa historia aún se cuenta y todo aquel que recuerda a Sakura solamente dirá:

-¡Vaya! Ella en verdad fue la hija de la maldad…-.

…

Bueno aquí les traigo la adaptación de una de mis sagas vocaloid favoritas:

The evil chronicles.

Canción original: The daugther of evil.

Interprete: Kagamine Rin

Los veo en la siguiente entrega.

Neko-hitomi se despide.

Sayonara.


	2. El sirviente de la maldad

Lo único que es mío es la adaptación ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.

The servant of evil.

Syaoran POV.

Tu eres mi dulce princesa, yo soy tu soy tu sirviente haría lo que fuera por ti…

Nosotros dos nacimos bajo la bendición de las campanas de la iglesia por un tiempo nuestro destino fue el mismo que el de los demás gemelos, tu y yo éramos inseparables, desde que tuve conciencia de mí mismo mi único deseo fue protegerte a costa de mi vida.

Pero un desgraciado día…

-Ven Syaoran- dijiste mientras me guiabas a un campo de flores.

-¿A dónde vamos?- te pregunte intrigado.

-Hace unos días encontré este campo de hermosas flores ¿quieres que te enseñe a hacer una corona de flores?- me preguntaste con tu dulce sonrisa.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?- dije con entusiasmo.

Y así se nos pasó el rato tu haciendo la corona para mí pero cuando me la pusiste llegaron dos hombres, no escuche lo que dijeron pero a ti te llevaron, te llevaron lejos de mí, intente correr hacia ti pero alguien me detuvo y me cargo en sus brazos caminando a lado contrario al que tu ibas de nada sirvieron mis lágrimas, gritos y patadas nadie me escuchaba.

Nuestros ojos esmeralda llenos de lágrimas se encontraron por última vez, porque para seguir a tu lado debía cambiar el color de mis ojos, cambiar el destino.

Somos un par de gemelos lamentables por la soberbia de los adultos.

Gracias a la posición de la persona que me adopto pude convertirme en tu sirviente, esta vez no iba a dejar que nada nos separara.

Aun no olvido la cara se sorpresa que pusiste al ver que mis ojos ya no eran verdes sino ámbares, porque me había puesta lentillas de ese color.

A las personas que te hacían sufrir yo las hacia sufrir aun mas, los que te hacían bromas infatiles, yo les hacia bromas mas pesadas, y a los adultos que te golpeaban la mejilla simplemente les daba un _regalito_, siempre que el desdichado animalito salía de la caja se oian gritos y maldiciones y tu te reías como loca, adoraba esos momentos, tu me volteabas a ver con tus enormes ojos verdes y yo te devolvía la mirada, con mis ojos cubiertos por lentillas ambar, me llevaba un dedo a los labios para que no me delataras,la identidad del culpable de las cajas con animalejos era nuestro secretito.

El tiempo pasó y te volviste la reina del país de amarillo yo tu fiel sirviente.

Un día de viaje al reino vecino todo transcurría como siempre.

-…y cuando termines de bajar las cosas…Syaoran ¿me estas escuchando?- tu pregunta me trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

Desde hacía rato que n le quitaba la vista a la princesa del país verde, la princesa Tomoyo, que había llegado al pueblo a pie, bajo los agradables saludos de los aldeanos que al parecer la adoraban, y se había puesto a cantarle a los niños, su canción me llegaba al alma.

-Eh… si, si la escuchaba…- le mentí para evitarle un enojo.

-Mentira… de castigo cepillaras y limpiaras las gracias de Josephine, el día de hoy te quedas sin comer nada hasta la cena, para que te enseñes a no mentir- me dijiste apuntándome con el dedo.

-Lo que usted ordene…- dije sin mirar a mi hermana.

Comencé a hacer lo que Sakura me ordeno pero no podía concentrarme, el canto de Tomoyo hacia que mi cabeza se fuera a la luna.

Llego la hora de comer y yo moría de hambre, había estado toda la mañana bajo el ardiente sol, y apenas había desayunado, pero no me atrevía a desobedecer a mi querida princesa así que solo me senté a la orilla de camino, observaba atentamente a la princesa, la cual para la comida los aldeanos le habían llevado fruta y pan, entonces miro hacia donde yo estaba sentado, parece que se apiado de mí ya que me lanzo una manzana.

Pasaron dos horas, en la cuales comprendí que me había enamorado a primera vista de la princesa del país de verde.

Entonces Sakura salió para informarme que se quería ir inmediatamente del país vecino.

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes- dije arrancándole una sonrisa.

Regresamos sin un percance mayor a nuestro reino, y Sakura me indico que quería darse un baño, sentía que estaba triste.

Así pues supervise los preparativos de su baño, y me dirigí a su habitación a decirte que el baño estaba listo.

La escena que encontré fue peor que un balazo a mi corazón: te abrazabas tiernamente a una almohada mientras que llorabas a lágrima viva.

-Si tan solo tú no existieras, Eriol me amaría…- era lo único que decías.

Entonces comprendí que para que tú vivieras feliz mi amor platónico debía morir, amaba a Tomoyo, pero mi amor por ti lo era todo.

Aquello estaba muy mal, pero por ti me convertiré en malvado.

-SAKURA, digo su majestad- dije entrando de súbito a tu habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntaste mientras te secabas las lágrimas.

-Si quieres que Tomoyo desaparezca lo hare- dije mirándote con decisión.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- preguntas abriendo mucho tus ojos.

-Solo ordénamelo y lo hare- dije sin quitarte la mirada.

-Entonces hazlo, solo no me falles- dijiste con cierto brillo en los ojos.

No supe por qué pero mis labios de curvearon en una macabra sonrisa.

Así pues me dirigí de nuevo al país de verde, solo que esta vez a pie y con una espada, cuando llegue rápidamente me infiltre en el castillo de Tomoyo y entre a su habitación, se encontraba dormid, me pose ante ella y sin pensármelo siquiera hundí mi espada en su pecho quitándole la vida sin que se diera cuenta.

Sakura POV.

Lo vi regresar cubierto de sangre y tierra, no pude evitarlo sentí tristeza.

Días después llego en los periódicos la noticia de la muerte de Tomoyo, obviamente estaba escrito que era un asesinato.

Me asome a la habitación de mi hermano, y lo vi leyendo la noticia, cuando termino su lectura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras se abrazaba al periódico.

Sentí lastima por él, pero mi orgullo me impidió ir y consolarlo.

Somos unos gemelos lamentables, lamentables por nuestras acciones.

Syaoran POV.

¿Por qué lloro? ¿Qué no era mi deseo cumplir todos los tuyos? Es algo que no se puede evitar, el corazón me duele.

No quería mostrarte mi tristeza así que como siempre me dirigí a llevarte la merienda.

-La merienda de hoy es un dulce flan- te dije con una reverencia.

Jamás olvidare la cara de felicidad que pones cuando te comes la merienda.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando los aldeanos se revelaron ante ti, al mando de la espadachín carmesí y el príncipe de azul.

Yo te tenia entre mis brazos no podía permitir que te hicieran daño pero al final entraron al castillo y te separaron de mí.

Pase toda la noche muy preocupado pues sabía que todos te habían sentenciado a morir en la guillotina, mañana a las dos de la tarde.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo, no dejaría que murieras éramos gemelos, la misma sangre corría por nuestras venas, si te sentenciaban a ti, entonces a mí también.

Al día siguiente a escondidas me metí en tu celda.

-Rápido Sakura, ponte mi ropa- te dije apurándote, mientras me soltaba el cabello que estaba agarrado en una coleta el del mismo larga que el tuyo.

-Syaoran…- dijiste llevándote una mano a la boca.

-Somos gemelos nadie lo notara- dije quitándome las lentillas y dejando ver el verdadero color de mis ojos, las tire al suelo, ya no las necesitaría mas…

Me puse tu ropa, ahora soy mi dulce hermana y tu un fugitivo.

Nos tomamos de las manos y nos unimos de frentes por última vez…

-Rápido bruja ya es hora- dijo un campesino entrando bruscamente.

Me di vuelta me dirigía a mi muerte…

_(Syaoran)_

Aun si el mundo….

_(Sakura)_

Al fin llegó la hora las campanas anuncian el final de la bruja…

_(Syaoran)_

Se convierte en nuestro enemigo…

_(Sakura)_

No miraste en ningún momento al público y te posicionaste en la guillotina…

10 segundos para las dos…

_(Syaoran) _

Yo quiero protegerte…

5 segundos para las dos…

Para que vuelva tu sonrisa…

_(Sakura)_

Y dijiste mi línea….

_(Syaoran)_

-¿Es que no es hora de la merienda?-.

Dieron las dos…

Intercambiamos por última vez una sonrisa.

Tú eres la princesa, yo tu fiel sirviente, destino dividido, somos unos gemelos lamentables.

El filo de la navaja callo rebanando el cuello de Syaoran, que se hizo pasar por la bruja inhumanidad.

_Si volviera a nacer solo quiero volver a jugar contigo…_ fue su ultimo pensamiento.

En la playa se podía ver una desolada figura cubierta con una capucha llevando consigo solo una botellita de cristal con un papel dentro.

…

Derrame lágrimas y no dormí, pero aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de la saga evil.

Cometarios o tomatazos elijan.

Neko-hitomi dice adiós hasta la próxima…

Bye bye.


	3. Mensaje de lamento

Mi clásico disclaimer que espero no los aburra pero es necesario: lo único que me pertenece es la adaptación.

_En cursiva flashbacks de Sakura._

Letra normal el presente de Sakura.

Ojala y no se pierdan.

Regret message.

_(Deposita una botella en el mar)_

_-¿En verdad crees que sea cierto?-._

_-Claro, ¿quieres intentarlo?-._

_-Eres un crédulo Syaoran, ¿Cómo poner una botella en el mar con tu deseo escrito en un papel adentro lo hará realidad?-._

_-Es una leyenda muy conocida por estos lares ¿Por qué no?-._

_-Bueno no gracias no tengo necesidad de hacer algo tan ridículo-._

_-Ah bueno yo…-._

_-Además todo lo que yo desee tú lo puedes hacer realidad, Syaoran-._

_(Sonrisa)_

_-Y ¿Cuál es tu deseo?-._

_-Haber… ya sé que la reina Sakura tenga unos pechos enormes…-._

_(Sonrojo)_

_-¿¡QUE?!-._

_-Es un chiste mi deseo es que la reina Sakura sea muy feliz-._

_-Bueno mi deseo es que mi sirviente Syaoran viva mucho tiempo más-._

_-¿Para qué le sirva?-._

_-Para disfrutar de su compañía-._

_-Princesa ya hay que regresar anochece rápido y la marea sube-._

_-Ok-._

_(Tomo mi mano)_

_-¿Qué…-._

_-Para que no se pierda-._

_(Sonrisa)_

_-Bueno hay que irnos para la cena su favorito: camarones fritos y cangrejo relleno-._

_-¡YUPI!-._

_(Sonrisa)_

Al final del día todos se reunían a celebrar ¡la bruja había muerto!, todos menos una persona, era una desolada figura cubierta por una capucha de negro, que se dirigía hacia un umbral, el cual daba hacia la playa encantada, obteniendo esta su nombre por una antigua leyenda…

_-¿Alguna vez has escucha esta leyenda?-._

_-¿Qué leyenda, Syaoran?-._

_-La leyenda de la playa encantada-._

_-Dime ¿Cuál es?-._

_-Dices que si pones una botellita de crista con un adentro papel con tu deseo escrito en el mar, tu deseo se cumplirá-._

_-¿Lo intentaras?-._

_-Claro aquí tengo la botellita-._

Fuera del pueblo pasando el umbral, en el pequeño puerto de la playa encantada, hay una chica inmóvil, parece que busca algo, ¿quizás que sus deseos se cumplan? Nadie lo sabe, pero ella está allí perdida en sus recuerdos a, leguas se ve su cara de dolor y sus bellos ojos esmeralda que desean contener las lágrimas, ese es un sentimiento inexplicable algo que todos alguna vez hemos sentido, el arrepentimiento, pero la chica de la playa lo sabe: él hubiera no existe.

Sus ojos no se apartan del mar, ese mar que tantos años ha guardado la leyenda, la leyenda a la que Sakura desea aferrarse.

Sakura observaba como la botella se iba con la marea, llevándose con ella los momentos felices que había pasado con su hermano gemelo, dejando solo su esencia convertida en recuerdo.

-"Porque, esto es culpa mía"-pensaba la chica.

-"Si tan siquiera no hubiera sido tan egoísta…"-pero ella sabía que no podía regresar el tiempo.

-"Si tan siquiera te hubiera dejado mi orgullo…"-pero ella sabía que él hubiera no existe.

-"Syaoran seguiría vivo"- pero Sakura sabía que Syaoran había muerto y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Sakura miro al mar e intento sonreír como cuando lo hacía para su hermano, pero cuando lo hizo las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se escaparon de sus ojos, llenado su rostro, la piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas, el mar le mojo la rodillas mientras que caían en el sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

_Iba caminado cuando de repente se apareció, cubierto de sangre y con una espada en las manos, la cual estaba roja._

_No pude evitarlo grite con todas mis fuerzas, aquella era una visión horrible._

_-Lo siento Sakura te asuste-._

_-Syaoran…-._

_-No importa, Tomoyo ya no está-._

_-Syaoran…-._

_-Me voy a cambiar…-._

_-Syaoran…-._

-"Por qué ahora que más te necesito te fuiste de mi lado"-.

_El último momento está por llegar nuestra miradas esmeralda se cruzan por última vez tú me sonríes pero cuando estoy a punto de regresarte la sonrisa la guillotina cayó sobre tu cuello manchándolo todo de sangre._

_-¡SYAORAN!-._

-OH Dios… ¡Oh Dios! ¡QUE HE HECHO!- se puede escuchar su grito-.

Las lágrimas caen ahora con mayor arrepentimiento, su deseo….

-Dios mío, si vuelvo a renacer en este mundo….- comenzó Sakura pero…

-Seria lindo que volviéramos a estar juntos, pero que no seamos hermanos, si no que seamos enamorados….- oyó la voz de Syaoran a sus espaldas, pero cuando volteo no había nadie.

-Si tienes razón…. Enamorados…- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie….

MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUES.

-Ten Syaoran- dijo una bella niña de ojos verdes, tendiéndole una rebanada de sandía, ella tenía otra en la mano desocupada.

-O gracias Sakura- dijo un niño con hermosos ojos ámbares.

-Sabes, Sakura tú me me me…. - comenzó el niño pero la niña lo interrumpió.

-Syaoran esta presencia…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Es del mago Clow!- término el niño.

-Vamos rápido- ambos niños salieron corriendo.

_Si yo vuelvo a renacer solo quiero estar a tu lado…_

…

En primera instancia me quiero disculpar por un erro que cometí, perdón, listo ahora a remediarlo.

La canción del episodio anterior fue:

Canción original: The servant of evil.

Interprete: Kagamine Len.

Y la canción de este episodio es:

Cancion original: regret message.

Interprete: Kagamine Rin.

Que opinan se merece comentarios o tomatazos.

Hasta la próxima, sayonara.


	4. Re-Cumpleaños

Disclaimer solo la adaptación me pertenece.

Re-birth.

Syaoran POV.

Cuando desperté, no pude distinguir en donde estaba, era una habitación en penumbras, pero lo más alarmante era que no podía recordar nada, no sabía quién era ni porque está allí.

Soy una persona sumida en silencio, tinieblas, y lo único que hace es temblar en la eternidad.

Dentro de esa habitación lo único que se podía divisar era un umbral con un enorme hoyo negro con una llave puesta, parecía que la llave desprendía luz propia, intente alcanzarla pero no pude, esa era una que no podía alcanzar.

Cuando un sonido escuche, alguien me quería hablar, una voz extrañamente familiar, una voz que en mi vida volvía a escuchar.

Ante mí "esa" persona me iba a mencionar:

-Tu crímenes se hacen viejos, aunque no se pueden olvidar, te llego la hora de saldar las cuentas, solo así regresaras con tu verdadero amor, porque tú no me amabas de verdad-.

De repente empiezo a recordar mil y un recuerdos que al pasar solo me susurraban un solo nombre: Sakura.

En todos ellos ella era la única que reconocía, de repente mis recuerdos me susurraban más nombres: Eriol, reviví la imagen de él llorando en la tumba de "esa" persona, Tomoyo, reviví la imagen de ella muerta, Mei Ling, y reviví la imagen de ella guiando al ejército, Sakura y revivo todos los momentos con ella, hasta mi muerte.

Pero al recordarla, solo revivía mi pecado una y otra vez, mi pecado quiero detener, pero sé que no puedo, no me queda más opción que llorar, llorar amargamente mientras que revivo el pecado una y otra vez ¿Qué debo hacer para volver a reír? Quiero volver a esos días donde yo reía.

Mis brazos están encadenados por grilletes de rojizo color, seguramente formados por la sangre de esa persona.

En mis pies, hay cadenas que tienen un brillo de color azul, seguramente hechas de las lágrimas de esa persona.

-"Lapislázuli"- escuche que alguien decía.

-¿Eh?- no comprendía.

-"Lapislázuli"- entonces comprendí era una canción.

Por desgracia no reconozco la voz de quien me viene a cantar pero se lo agradezco de corazón.

Una hora, un día, un mes, un año, la verdad el tiempo ya lo perdí.

Eh reflexionado y llegando a la causa del pecado pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví ¿será ese mi error?

Lo único que puedo hacer para pasar las horas es observar la llave del umbral, de nuevo lo escuche ese canto tan celestial que parecía el de un ángel, un canto cuyo único objetivo era llegar a mí.

Esa canción tenía algo especial y ese algo era que ahora era mi canción, una canción para mí una melodía de amor para mi alma, una canción de cuna para acallar mis pesadilla, pero lo más especial era la cantante de la canción su interprete era mi otra mitad… ¡por fin reconozco la voz era la voz de Sakura!

Entonces una ligera luz se asomó desde la apertura del umbral me pregunte ¿Qué será?

Una pequeña botellita con un mensaje dentro llego hasta mis manos ¡ese mensaje venia solo de ti!

Y la llave comenzó a girar, la voz me volvió a llamar:

-Tus pecados no se pueden perdonar, sin embargo todo el mar hablo en tu favor, y esta es la orden de un superior, voy a cambiar todo lo sucedido en el proceso-.

Las esposas veo caer se dije solamente a mí:

-Para acallar tu agonía serás feliz solo renaciendo-.

Las cadenas siento desaparecer dándome solo una indicación: no desperdicies tu nueva vida, ahora busca a tu alma gemela.

-Hoy será tu cumpleaños vívelo contento ¡feliz cumpleaños!-.

Todo se comenzó a teñir de color y yo aun traía el mensaje de Sakura en la mano, pronto volveré a ti mi alma gemela, me prometí.

Luego silencio durante nueve meses…

…

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido Syaoran-.

-Gracias Sakura-.

-Feliz cumpleaños Li-.

-Gracias Tomoyo-.

-Dime ¿Qué se siente ser un año más anciano?-.

-Cierra el pico Eriol-.

-Ten primito, feliz cumpleaños-.

-Muchísimas gracias Mei Ling-.

-Mocoso no me agradas pero… felicidades por un año más de vida-.

-Muchas gracias Kerberos-.

-Emm… te tu regalo, Syaoran-.

-M…M…muchas gracias Sakura-.

-Hay la linda Sakura entregándole su regalo a su alma gemela, y lo tengo en video-.

-¿Me podrías dar una copia?-.

-Claro Eriol, hasta si quieres una ampliación de la cara del cumpleañero cuando lo recibió-.

-Excelente-.

-¿Tú me odias verdad?-.

-¿Qué hay de malo en juntar recuerdos de mi mejor amigo?-.

-Mira que mejor te callas-.

-Bueno hoy te dejo porque es tu cumpleaños-.

-Es hora del pastel-.

-¡Hay Kero! -.

-Que el mocoso se apresure a soplar las velitas-.

(Todos a coro)

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-.

Ese era el momento que más le gustaba, que las personas que más quería le celebraran un año más de vida, en especial su alma gemela: Sakura.

…

Bueno amigos esta fue la última canción de la saga:

Canción original: Rebirthday.

Interprete: Kagamine Len.

Pero aun daré una entrega más referente a esta saga, cual será sorpresa.

Hasta la próxima.

Sayo.


	5. El hubiera no existe

Este capítulo es especial ya que contiene adaptación y mi creatividad.

Él hubiera no existe…

Una chica estaba caminando por la misma blanca habitación, la misma a la que Syaoran había ido antes de reencarnar, y ella era la misma chica que le había ayudado.

-Mmm… me pregunto- un pensamiento acunaba su mente, pero es chica sabía que lo que pensaba no era posible, lo que paso, paso y nada podía cambiarlo.

Aunque yo también me pregunto lo mismo que esa chica…

Bien entonces resolvamos ese cuestionamiento.

Viajemos a la época de la hija de la maldad. O sea hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero esta vez juguemos con los sucesos de esta manera y resolvamos una incógnita: ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sakura hubiera dejado el orgullo de lado?

Hubiera sido maso menos así…

-Bueno su majestad este es el decreto para cobrar el triple de los impuestos solo se necesita su firma…- dijo lord Henry un noble avaricioso y que "aconsejaba" a la princesa.

Sakura solamente tomo el decreto y lo partió en mil pedazos.

-Como todas sus ideas, rechazado- dijo un chico de ojos ámbar.

-Cuida lo que dices plebeyo porque…- comenzó lord Henry pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Usted mejor porque si se mete con él se mete conmigo- dijo dando con una mirada helada.

-Y ¿cuál es su idea?- pregunto el lord quien en realidad odiaba a la princesa.

-Syaoran, dile al chef que prepare pastelitos y prepara el carruaje, se lo vamos a dar a los niños- dijo sonriéndole a su hermano.

-A sus órdenes- dijo regresándole la sonrisa y partiendo a hacer lo que le pidió.

-Y eso que…- comenzó el ameno lord pero Sakura nuevamente le interrumpió.

-Es mi idea y si me disculpa muy buenas tardes-dijo dejando plantado a lord Henry.

Pero el astuto lord estaba maquinando un plan para deshacerse de la princesa para siempre…

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Sakura estaba repartiendo el pastel junto con Syaoran mientras que el pueblo deja muy en claro que los quería.

De repente pasaron Eriol y Tomoyo tomados de la mano y se cruzaron con Sakura y Syaoran, que iban en camino al centro del pueblo por invitación de los niños.

-Hey, hola- saludo Sakura.

-Sakura querida hola- saludo Tomoyo.

-¿Que hay?- saludo Eriol.

-¿y Syaoran?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Aquí – contesto Sakura sacándolo de detrás de él.

-¿Como esta?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Hola- dijo Syaoran rígido.

-¿Te sientes bien chico?- pregunto Eriol picándole la mejilla.

-Hola- contesto.

-Syaoran ¿estás bien?- le pregunto su hermana.

-Hola- obtuvo por única respuesta.

-Lo siento nos vamos- dijo esto tomo por un brazo a Syaoran y se fue corriendo.

-Son toda una ganga- dijo Tomoyo cuando se perdieron de vista los gemelos.

Sakura llevo a Syaoran a la casa de más cercana y le echo agua en la cara solo así reacciono.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó.

-No importa te gusta Tomoyo ¿no?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si pero esta con Eriol- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Justo cuando dijo esto a Sakura le saltaron algunas lágrimas.

-Lo siento yo…- comenzó que Sakura lo hizo callar.

-Si él es feliz yo también- dijo secándolas.

-Hay que irse se hace tarde- dijo levantándole la cara.

-Vale- ambos se dirigieron al castillo.

En la noche cuando Sakura dormía plácidamente lord Henry entro a su habitación con un cuchillo dispuesto a darle sueño eterno, pero…

Mei Ling se encargó de fuera el muerto, Syaoran se levantó de la cama de Sakura con su ropa, el descubrió el atentado y se hizo pasar por su hermana para que no corriera peligro…

-¡Syaoran!- dijo Sakura corriendo hacia él, estaba llorando.

-Siento haberte preocupado- dijo abrazándola.

Mei Ling solo los vio y sonrió es par era tal para cual…

Bueno esto no es más que otra perspectiva de la historia porque él hubiera no existe….

…

Snif snif, mis queridos lectores con esta entrega termino la saga The evilius chronicles, gracias por estar conmigo el poquito tiempo que duro esta parte del proyecto adaptaciones vocaloid, pero seguiré con más adaptaciones ustedes díganme que quieren que adapte de todas formas estoy aquí para servirle.

Sayo


End file.
